


Undying Love

by Angel110



Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, Vampires, vampireau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4891228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel110/pseuds/Angel110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heechul wants a baby. Will Zhou Mi grant him his wish and if yes, will he get pregnant and have a baby with his perfect husband?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undying Love

The small Korean male got startled slightly as a pair of long arms was suddenly wrapped around his waist and a kiss placed on his cheek.

“Is something wrong, love?” A deep voice asked softly.

The male shook his head and leaned against his tall, handsome husband with a bright smile on his lips that was showing his sharp canine teeth. He hadn't realized for how long he was already standing in the bathroom, in front of the mirror. “No, nothing at all. I was just thinking about something, Mimi.”

“What were you thinking about? Your hair is growing longer again, I like it.” The tall Chinese male with the red short hair smiled back lovingly, his own sharp canine teeth showing as he traced his long fingers over the bite mark on the other's neck from their earlier feast. They didn't feed from each other often and not to satisfy their hunger, it was more a sign of their love to each other.

If vampires were able to blush the smaller male would be as red as a tomato now but thankfully they couldn't and so Heechul only stuttered slightly in embarrassment. “I-I just thought … Look, we are together for a few centuries now and we have had a lot of fun and our wild phase is over.” He looked down and chewed on his lower lip nervously., taking a deep breath before continuing. His husband looked at him curiously and held him close, letting him speak. “I thought it is time for us to take the next step and … I want a baby with you, Mimi.”

After this was said it was silent for a while and the pair of arms loosened its hold around the Korean male. Tears welled up in Heechul's eyes as he thought his fear of his husband rejecting his wish was coming true.

The next moment he was turned around and Zhou Mi cupped his face, a bright smile and twinkling eyes facing him that turned into a worried expression as soon as the taller man saw his teary eyes. “Heechul-ah, what's wrong? Why are you crying?”

“Because you are going to say no.” The chocolate brown haired male sniffled softly and looked away from his husband's gaze. “I'm sorry, I won't mention this topic again. I just thougt … When Wonnie and Kangie visit us with their daughter you always looked so cutely at her and played with her so lovingly. I thought we could have our own baby … I am sorry.”

“Who said so? Chullie, I love you so much and I have only waited for you to finally as for us to have a baby.” Zou Mi smiled and lifted Heechul's chin to place a tender kiss on his full lips. “A baby is the only thing missing to make our lives complete and perfect. I hope our baby will look like you.”

Heechul's expression brightened instantly and he could swear he could feel his blood heat up in joy at his husband's last words. He leaned against the taller male and rested his head on his chest. “You shouldn't have been so quiet, pabo. But … I really hope it won't take me as long as Wonnie to get pregnant. You know how many times they tried it.”

“Oh, don't remind me. I don't want to remember the weekend they stayed over here. I am sure it won't take us as long and I wouldn't even mind.” Zhou Mi said with a cheeky grin and a wink as he lifted his husband up without any warning, a squeak of surprise leaving Heechul's lips and a pair of arms clinging tightly to his neck.

“I guess we will start project baby now?” The Korean male chuckled softly and kissed Zhou Mi's neck as he was carried to their spacious bedroom down the hallway.

Heechul and Zhou Mi first met in High School 593 years ago. Zhou Mi had been pretending to be an exchange student after having 'died' one year back in China. It wasn't directly love at first sight, Heechul saw the Chinese male more like a threat as the latter suddenly was the most popular boy at school instead of him. And then there was that day they got stuck together in a group work and both of them acted awkward around each other because of their secret. Just that Zhou Mi acted more awkward because he had a crush on the Korean male. It was a funny story to tell how they found out about each other's true being.

Zhou Mi and Heechul were working on their project as Gunhee came for a surprise visit. He was Heechul's best friend at that time and always thought about food. Bad only that Heechul only went grocery shopping when he knew Gunhee would come over. Also both vampires had been working so hard that both of them got so hungry and both stared weirdly at the pulsing vein at Gunhee's neck.

Gunhee had esacaped the awkwardness and the two vampires had looked at each other's sharp canine teeth. Lucky them that Gunhee hadn't seen their fangs. But after realizing what they both were Zhou Mi had confessed to Heechul. The Korean boy had rejected him but somehow they still had ended up making out on the couch.

Now, Heechul was 808 years old and Zhou Mi 786 and they were married for 483 years. Currently they were living in their villa in Seoul but they also had one in Qingdao, near the coast. Every few decades the chose to switch their home and were living in Qingdao for a while and in Seoul for the other while, mainly because Heechul got bored of his surroundings quickly. Once in a while their parents paid them a visit but they only stayed for a few days most times. It was more like a polite and nice gesture of them. At least Heechul's parents called between their visits.

A surprised squeak left Heechul's lips as he was thrown gently onto their comfortable kingsized bed and Zhou Mi chuckled, shaking his head slightly. “Do you know how adorable it is that you are still surprised when I throw you on the bed after so many times we have done it? I will never get tired of you, honey.”

Zhou Mi climbed onto the bed and hovered over his flushed looking husband or rather wife at this moment. He leaned down to capture his lips and caress his cheek gently. After coming down from their wild years or centuries to be exact they had settled for more vanilla sex, real love making, showing how much they loved and cheerished each other.

“I can't help it. This one handsome guy above me is distracting me too much.” Heechul grinned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around his husband as he nipped his lower lip playfully.

Zhou Mi hummed softly and broke the kiss for a moment to take Heechul's shirt off and run his hands over the other's smooth and milky skin. “Too much fabric, love.”

“You too.” Heechul hummed with a smile and tugged on Zhou Mi's shirt for him to take it off so that he could trace his husband's abs with his delicate fingers. The shirts were thrown aside and they reunited their lips into a loving kiss.

Long fingers explored milky white skin, teeth expanded and tongue carefully glided over them, they knew each other inside and out like a book you have read thousands of times. Zhou Mi broke the kiss gently and trailed a few tender kisses down to Heechul's beautiful neck where he grazed his teeth along. His finger brushed over the growing bulge that was still covered by fabric and elicited soft mewls from the beautiful vampire.

Zhou Mi opened the zipper slowly and pulled the other's pants down while he spreaded soft kisses over Heechul's chest to his belly until reaching the desired destination. Long fingers slid inside the black fabric that was still too much and pulled them down. The taller vampire leaned down and licked over the twitching flesh, delicate fingers tangling inside his hair as he could feel the loving and lust filled gaze of his lover on him.

Taking the throbbing flesh into his mouth, Zhou Mi earned a long mewl from his husband and closed his eyes to spoil the feline like male. He licked and sucked and tenderly nipped every oh so sensitive spot he knew of Heechul until the other whimpered impaiently and Zhou Mi knew exactly what to do.

He reached for the lube and coated his fingers thoroughly before brushing over the pretty, puckered hole with the cold gel. Heechul shivered softly and looked down at his husband, nodding for permission for the other to enter the most intimate area of his. One long finger intruded him slowly while worried eyes were watching every single change of expression on his face.

Even after so many years of making love and all the rough sex during their wild phase, Zhou Mi was still worried to hurt him. He was the sweetest husband one could wish for.

“One more,” Heechul moaned and bucked his hips gently as Zhou Mi granted his wish and another finger joined the tight warmth of his. He pulled his husband up for a deep and passionate kiss and reached for the other's pants that Zhou Mi still had not taken off yet.

A third finger joined and Heechul moaned softly while rubbing his husband's manhood that was straining against those tight pants and only begged to be finally set free and replace those long fingers inside of him. While Heechul always let everybody, literally everybody, hear what pleasure his husband was bringing over him, Zhou Mi was a rather quiet lover. A few mewls, quiet pants and groans here and there but Heechul knew by looking at the other's face how much he enjoyed their love making as well.

Their first time together had been pretty awkward to be honest and Hecehul had been pissed for days because he thought Zhou Mi had not liked it. The younger vampire had had a hard time to convince his lover otherwise. But he had succeeded in the end as to be seen.

“Are you ready, love?” Zhou Mi broke the kiss and looked into his husband's eyes, receiving a nod and an impatient whimper as he removed his fingers, took off his pants and boxers and finally placed the head of his manhood at Heechul's waiting entrance, as he gently placed his hands on either side of the other's hips for balance.

Heechul placed his hands on Zhou Mi's toned chest and looked him in his eyes, nodding silently for his husband to enter him slowly. A loving smile played about his lips as he leaned up for another kiss and Zhou Mi entered him slowly and carefully.

The older vampire moaned into the kiss and rubbed his husband's chest as the other's length was finally completely seated inside of him. A few minutes to adjust and share more loving kisses and touches until Zhou Mi started to move slowly and earned more moans of his lover.

Zhou Mi's hips were rocking gently and steadily against Heechul's while their tongues were doing a sensual dance. After what seemed like an eternity Zhou Mi felt himself getting close, his thrusts getting irregular. He reached for his husband's neglected erection and stroked it at a fast pace, the other being a moaning mess already, that was like music in his ears. Only he was allowed and only he could make Heechul moan like this and it made him happy and proud.

With Zhou Mi's name leaving his lips, the older vampire came into the other's hand and not long after, his husband spread the familiar warmth inside of him. The younger collapsed on top of him and hugged him close, burying his face into his neck and panting against it, he could feel the smile against his heated skin.

Heechul tiredly wrapped his arms around Zhou Mi and did the same. “I love you so much and I will never get enough of you, Mimi.”

“I love you more.” Zhou Mi smiled and grazed his sharp canine teeth over the milky white skin. “I will never let you go.”

Those words didn't need to be said but the couple felt it needed to not let each other forget how much they loved the other even after so many centuries.

 

~~

 

“We are having our little girl soon. We should think about a name, Mimi.” Heechul smiled at his husband while caressing his huge belly in which their little princess was sleeping right now. Zhou Mi hummed softly and pecked his cheek, feeding Heechul some blood drops.

“Do you have a name in mind yet?” The tall Chinese made his pregnant husband sit down again because they were standing for so long.

“Adrenaline. It was the first name that came to my mind when she first started kicking. I had a feeling already that she would be very active and I have a feeling that she will be handful when she is finally there. How do you like it?” Heechul leaned against Zhou Mi and smiled up to him. The other chuckled softly and placed a kiss on his lips, followed by a soft nod.

In barely two months, their little sunshine, their little Adrenaline would see the light of the world and the handsome married couple would be the happiest in the world, their luck would be complete. Zhou Mi had given Heechul the biggest gift he could have been given.

“Adrenaline is perfect. Right, little sunshine?” Zhou Mi caressed the big belly gently and received a kick as response. “I told you, I will give you a baby. We just needed a bit of time.”

Zhou Mi and Heechul had to try a lot of times before the older vampire finally got the happy news of having a baby. A lot of tears and sweat had been shed until they were finally replaced by a smile. Heechul had almost lost hope, had started to accept and then the signs came, the moning sickness, the mood swings – Heechul always had mood swings but these were worse; poor Zhou Mi – the weight gain.

Heechul nooded and snuggled up to his perfect husband. “Kangin and Siwon will visit us with their girl next week. I hope Adrenaline and her will become like sisters later.”

“They sure will. You know how excited Rose is already. She can't stop talking to her cousin and she is not even born yet.” Zhou Mi chuckled softly.

“Adrenaline will be perfect. Our life is perfect now. We are finally complete.“ Heechul leaned over to his husband and joined their lips into a tender kiss full of love.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments if you liked it^-^


End file.
